


jump starting your car because this city's a bore

by alwaysayes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Canon Bisexual Character, Clothes Sharing, Coming Out, Fluff, I'm In Briam Hell and Enjoying it, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, This Stuff Is Kind Of Canon So I'm Just Fucking Around With It, fucking with the canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysayes/pseuds/alwaysayes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Liam and Brett were found out by someone, and one time they came out.</p><p>(titles from for him. by troye sivan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	jump starting your car because this city's a bore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiraisstillhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/gifts).



> i wrote this all in a rush and it's completely un-beta'd. this is basically me fucking with the canon and crying a lot.

_I. Derek_

Liam and Brett were sitting in Brett’s car somewhere in an abandoned parking lot.

Liam curled into Brett’s arms, when all of a sudden his phone went off in his pocket.

“Shit.” He muttered after checking the message.

“What is it, Li?” Brett asked him, a worried look on his face.

“Pack meeting. Sorry, I hate having to skip out on you like this, but-“ He stammered, scratching his neck.

“No, it’s alright. They’re your pack, be there for them. I’ll see you around, and keep the jacket.” Brett winked at him.

Liam blushed under his boyfriend’s gaze and hopped out through the passenger side window.

“Love you!” He called behind him as he left the parking lot.

-

On the way there, he stopped in a restaurant and went to the bathroom, putting on deodorant to mask Brett’s smell.

He bought a drink on the way out, out of courtesy.

-

When Malia hugged him in the doorway of Derek’s loft, she turned her nose up.

“You smell different.”

“Thanks? It’s Old Spice.” He laughed.

“No. Someone on you smells different.”

“Oh, uh, well.”

“Whatever, it’s not important. Come on, the meeting’s about to start.”

When Liam sat down on the beanbag, the rest of the pack turned to look at him.

“You smell weird.” Scott said to him.

“Low blow, man. I smell the same as always.”

“No, you smell _different_. Like someone else.” Stiles explained, as Scott wasn’t good with words.

“Oh. Uh. I don’t know why I would, I’ve just been hanging out with Mason and my friends.” Liam explained, not telling them exactly what kind of friends.

“Hmm, that’s weird.” Derek could sense that Liam was lying, he just didn’t want to push him.

“Cool jacket, by the way. That green suits you.” Kira grinned at him.

Nobody questioned what the _DFP_ on it meant.

-

Derek pulled him aside after everyone had left, and talked to him for a bit.

“You smell like that wolf from Satomi’s pack- what was his name? Brian? Brent?” He said, looking very confused.

“Brett. Uh, because it’s his jacket.”

“Why do you have his jacket?”

“Because I was cold.”

“Okay, but why did you take his jacket?” Derek asked.

“Because he’s my boyfriend. And he’s taller than me, so his clothes are giant on me.”

“Oh.Cool.”

“Don’t tell anybody else in the pack, please?”

“I won’t. Go hang out with your boyfriend, kiddo. And tell me when you’re hanging out with him so we can plan pack meetings around it, okay?”

“I will.” Liam grinned as he bounded out of the loft and ran home.

-

_II.Scott_

“They were all like, ‘you smell weird’ and it was kinda funny, because they were all confused and I just thought about how much you would laugh if you saw their reactions to me smelling different.” Liam laughed, leaning into Brett’s chest.

“You’re so cute.”

“Shut up, no I’m not.” Liam groaned, leaning further in.

“Shut the fuck up, you’re the cutest little shit ever, shortstack.” Brett said, kissing Liam on the forehead.

“You’re five inches taller than me, fuck you.”

“Later.” Brett smirked at him, and Liam just punched him lightly in the chest.

“Oh my god, you animal.”

“Only when I need to be.”

Liam was wearing one of Brett’s t-shirts and his boxers, and Brett was only in boxers.

Of course, with his teenage hormones, he would get hard.

“Hey, Li. Got a problem down there?”

Liam’s face flushed red as he nodded the slightest bit.

Of course, that’s when his Alpha had to come in through his window.

Liam screamed when Scott stuck his head through the window, and Brett ran into the bathroom when he heard footsteps outside.

“What the fuck happened to privacy?” Liam screeched.

“Oh my god.” Brett muttered from the bathroom.

“We can hear you!” Scott called.

“Scott, what do you want?” Liam asked, running a hand through his hair as Brett walked out of the bathroom.

“Really? The guy who threatened to _break you in half_!?” He yelled, waving his hands around in the air.

“We dated at Devenford.” Liam blurted.

“You dated him? You seriously dated him already?”

“We never really broke up.” Liam muttered.

“Are you kidding me. Are you fucking kidding me.”

“Hey, Scott, stop attacking him. Stop.” Brett said, pushing Scott away.

Liam’s breathing was unsteady, Brett could feel how angry he was, and he rushed over to calm him down.

“Hey, Liam. Breathe, it’s alright. He’s not angry at you, he’s angry at me.” He whispered to him.

Liam was struggling not to turn.

“Anchor yourself.” Brett was saying to him, and Liam could barely hear him.

He was having a sensory overload, and he put his hands over his ears and leaned into Brett’s chest to keep him calm.

“Get out, Scott. And don’t tell the others.” Brett hissed, and Scott was out the window.

-

Liam woke up in Brett’s warm arms, and he snuggled into his chest.

“Hey, Li. How are you?” Brett asked him, stroking his boyfriend’s hair.

“I’m okay. Do you think Scott’s going to tell anyone?”

“Not if he knows what’s best for him.”

-

_III. Dr. Geyer_

Liam was sitting on his bed, reading a book for his English class when his phone went off on his nightstand.

**_Open your window._ **

Liam looked over towards his window and saw his boyfriend sitting on the paneling.

He grinned and texted him back.

**I’m not sure if I should, there’s a weird dude sitting outside on the roof.**

**_Really? I would call the cops if I were you. You can never be too careful with Beacon Hills_ **

**You know that you can open my window from the outside? And you can come in without telling me you’re here. I’d appreciate waking up next to you sometimes.**

**_You make my heart melt, shortstack. I’m coming in._ **

Liam heard the sliding of his window and smiled as Brett came in.

Brett tossed him a smirk, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“How’s your day been?” Brett asked, laying down next to him.

“It’s been a really long day. Tomorrow’s the full moon, and I had a breakdown at practice today, and I think things are getting bad again, B.” Liam muttered.

“Come here.” Brett said, pulling Liam close.

Liam laid with his head on Brett’s chest for a while.

“I could lay like this forever, with you.” Liam whispered, and Brett took his hand.

“I love you.” Brett replied, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

“Wanna watch a movie? We have Netlifx and Amazon Prime, we could watch like, anything.” Liam asked, looking over at Brett.

“Sure, let’s watch some movies.” Brett smiled.

“What do you wanna watch? We could watch Benny & Joon? Or whatever you wanna watch.”

“I wanna watch Men, Women, & Children. It looks good.” Brett said.

“Isn’t that a really sad movie? Can we watch a more upbeat one?”

“We should watch Sharknado. I’m dead serious.”

“We could totally watch that, or we could just gouge our own eyes out with our claws.”

“True. Maybe we should watch Catfish.”

“I agree. Come on, take your shirt off and gimme it so we can cuddle.”

Brett laughed at his boyfriend, but took his shirt off anyway. Liam kicked off his jeans and pulled on Brett’s t-shirt as Brett took his jeans off.

Liam laid his head on Brett’s chest and started the show.

He had fallen asleep a few episodes in, and Brett was still awake, watching intently. He was laughing a lot, but eventually he got tired as well.

Liam and Brett fell asleep intertwined.

-

When Brett woke up the next morning, Liam’s stepdad opened the door to wake him up for breakfast, but Brett just touched a finger to his own lips, telling him to be quiet.

When Liam finally woke up for breakfast, he and Brett walked to the dining room stepdad was on the phone. Liam made the two of them plates, and they sat across from Liam’s stepdad

“Hello, boys.” Dr. Geyer smiled.

“Morning.” Liam grinned.

“Hi.” Brett stammered.

“Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, uh, this is my boyfriend, Brett. He goes to Devenford-“

“Isn’t he the one who turned you in?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Liam.” Dr. Geyer said firmly.

“Don’t tell Mom that I have a boyfriend. Please. It’s really important to me that I come out to her first and then I tell her later on. Really, if you want what’s best for me, don’t tell her.” Liam rushed out, and Brett gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I won’t.” Dr. Geyer said eventually. “So, tell me about yourself, Brett.”

-

_IV. Mason_

Liam was doing some extra practice after school. He needed to get it in, to make sure his leg wasn’t still hurting, and to make sure he stayed in shape.

Mason was attempting to help him with practice, mainly playing waterboy.

“Liam? Can we finish up soon? I have places to _be_.” Mason groaned.

“No you don’t. Where do you go when you aren’t hanging out with me? Seriously.”

“I go.. I go to… You know what, fuck you man.”

Liam laughed.

“Fine. I can be done. But I’m coming back tomorrow to find someone helpful to practice with me. Someone who actually plays.” Liam said, glaring at Mason.

“Okay, let’s get out of here.” Mason said, dragging Liam to the locker rooms so he could go shower.

-

While Liam was in the shower, his phone went off a couple times.

**_Hey, Li. Wanna hang out today?_ **

**_Liam. I’m in your bedroom where are you._ **

**_Liam. Help. Why aren’t you home._ **

All the messages where from someone called ‘B <3’, and Mason was so confused.

Did Liam get a girlfriend? Did he seriously hook up with someone before Mason got to? That was fucking cold.

Suddenly the phone was ringing and Mason was panicking.

Should he answer? Should he yell at Liam that his phone was ringing? What should he do?

But Liam was out of the shower and staring at him holding his phone, literally about to cry out of confusion.

“Go. You can leave, now. Goodbye.” Liam said, shooing him out.

“But-“

“I’ll explain later. I promise. Bye, Mase.”

“Liam-“

“Out! Goodbye!”

Mason left without another word.

-

Liam and Brett were sitting in Liam’s room, just doing what every couple does.

And by ‘what every couple does’, they were kissing. And shirtless. And totally not grinding.

Brett pinned Liam down on the bed as his lips made his way down his boyfriend’s chest.

He went lower and lower, and Liam was about to cum because it was warm and wet- when Mason walked into his bedroom.

“Oh my god.” He said, and turned around.

“Brett,” Liam moaned, and bucked his hips as he came.

Brett swallowed, of course, because spitters are quitters.

-

“Okay. So, you’re a werewolf too?” Mason said, looking at Brett.

“Is that really your only concern? Seriously?” Brett asked, rubbing his eyes.

“I mean, I’m kind of concerned that I walked in and saw his dick in your mouth, but yeah. So, I’m gonna just. Go now.”

_V. Stiles_

Stiles was intelligent. He was very intelligent. He was probably the most intelligent in the pack.

But, of course, he was one of the last to individually find out about Brett and Liam.

It was a normal day for the Hale/McCall pack, and he was hanging out with Derek, trying to get him to show a little bit of PDA, and Liam was looking sad.

“Hey, is Liam okay? He looks upset?” He said to Derek, and Derek caught his scent from across the room.

“He doesn’t smell sad. But he does smell different. Like another wolf.”

“Is that a new shirt? I haven’t seen him wear that before and it looks giant on him. Also. That jacket.”

“Stiles, relax. If he was with someone, he’d tell the pack.”

Little did Stiles know, he’d already told some of the other pack members.

-

Liam was chained to a tree. It was another full moon, and Stiles and Scott were trying to keep him restrained.

“Let me out, I’ve found an anchor.” He groaned.

“What? You have an anchor? Why didn’t I know about this? Am I always the last to hear about this?” Stiles said inquisitively, getting very frustrated.

“I’ll explain tomorrow. Please unchain me, it isn’t very comfortable.” Liam pleaded with them, and Scott eventually gave into the sad beta eyes.

“Thank you. I’ve gotta go, a wolf from Satomi’s pack is teaching me control, because I need help sometimes.”

Scott looked at Liam knowingly as he ran off through the woods.

Brett picked up immediately.

“Hey! I told them I was learning control. When your abs make me do the opposite.” Liam laughed.

“It’s not like it’s a lie.” Brett had replied, and Liam felt a brush creep up his cheeks.

“I’m halfway to the meeting spot, when I get there I can blow you-“

“Liam?” It was Stiles. Right behind him. Seeing him text Brett.

“Yeah?” He wheeled around.

“Who are you talking to?”

“Gimme a second, Brett.” Liam muttered into the phone.

“You’re talking to Brett? You’re talking to the wolf who threatened to _break you in half_?”

“That’s exactly what Scott said! Listen, I’m not a fragile baby who throws temper tantrums. I can fend for myself, okay. Just because I have a personality disorder doesn’t mean-“

“Woah, wait. Scott knew about this?”

“Yes! Now what do you want?” Liam all but howled at Stiles, getting angrier by the second.

“Calm the fuck down, man!”

“No! How can I calm down when I always have someone from the pack on my tail? I can take care of myself!” Liam was screaming at Stiles.

Brett froze in his place when he heard the yelling across the woods, and instantly started running to get to him.

“Liam. Anchor. Find your anchor.” Brett said, hoping Liam would hear him.

Liam’s breathing and heart rate slowed as he calmed down, thinking about how he needed to focus on Brett’s voice.

“Liam?” Stiles’ voice broke through the trance.

“I’m sorry for freaking out. I hope you two are happy. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to. I’ll leave now.”

-

_+I_

Liam looked over at Brett anxiously.

“Hey, you can do this.” Brett whispered in his ear, leaning down.

“No I can’t.” Liam muttered, leaning into Brett.

“We’ve been planning this for weeks. You can do it, Li. Okay?”

Liam nodded.

Brett grabbed Liam’s hand and kissed him on the forehead.

-

Derek started out the pack meeting with the typical stuff, how it was Liam’s turn for choices that week.

“And Liam has an announcement, right?” Derek said, looking over at him after they’d talked about any supernatural occurences in the past few weeks.

Liam nodded at him.

“Okay. So you guys might’ve noticed I’ve been a lot happier in the past five months, and you also noticed I’ve been wearing different clothes and I smelled like someone else?” He said, looking at everyone anxiously.

Malia nodded sharply, and Stiles gave him an encouraging look.

“Okay. Well, I have a boyfriend. He’s in Satomi’s pack, and most of you guys know him.”

“Who is it?” Kira’s eyes went wide.

“It’s Brett.” Liam rushed.

“Devenford Prep Brett? The one who turned you in and _also_ threatened to _break you in half?_ ” Malia said, looking really irritated.

Liam gave her a blank stare.

“Well, I’m happy for you.” Kira chipped in, a big grin on her face.

“Thank you.” Liam smiled.

He was blushing, and he was so happy that they finally came out.

He got out his phone and texted Brett.

**We’re out.**

**_My pack loves you already._ **

**My pack’s partial towards you. But we can fix that.**

**_I love you a lot, Liam._ **

**I love you too, B. You mean the world to me.**

**_You are the world to me_ ** **.**

-

Liam curled up in Brett’s bed, happy that he could text the pack not to contact/look for him for a while because he was on a date.

Brett crawled into the bed with him and smiled down at Liam.

“I love you.” Brett murmured, kissing Liam on the forehead.

“I love you too.” A sleepy Liam looked up at him, and Brett was content with his life.

Sleepy blue eyes were the best blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, title from for him. by troye sivan. hit me up with prompts/headcanons at bretttaibot.tumblr.com


End file.
